


Every body needs a senpai

by Haruka43



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is no a yandere, F/M, I'm Sorry, Multi, no yanderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka43/pseuds/Haruka43
Summary: Ayano has never been to a school until now where she meets a couple of boys who will be her senpaisorry this probably sucks a lot. I'm not the best writer but I tried and don't be afraid to tell me stuff i need to improve on. ^-^ and tell me who you want to be the final senpai





	1. Chapter 1

Ayano Aishi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock she sat up and rubbed her eyes and got out of bed putting on her uniform and walked downstairs to see her mother Ryoba Aishi making her bento. Ayano put on a fake smile “Good morning mother.” Ryoba looked at  Ayano and smiled as Ayano’s father came down the stairs “hello father good morning.” Ayano’s father smiled “Good morning honey have a lovely day at your first day of school.” Ayano nodded and ate her toast Ryoba handed her then grabbed her bento,bag, and put in her headphones as she walked to school.

 

Osano Najimi walked outside of his house and saw his new neighbor walk out of her house she looked so calm and as the cherry petals fell from the trees. He stared at her for a few seconds then realized he would be late for school Osano ran to school just making it in time before the gates closed. Osano panted and walked to the locker and put on his school shoes but then noticed the girl...Ayano Aishi wasn’t it. Osano looked at Ayano when she looked back at her he blushed her eyes were so beautiful like he could get lost in them, but then he snapped out of it again. Osano looked away and pouted before walking to class.

 

Ayano looked at the orange haired boy confused she didn’t know why he looked so upset when he walked away. Ayano shrugged and walked to class and walked to the teacher who told her to wait to introduce herself. After everyone was in the classroom Ayano wrote her name on the chalkboard and and bowed “Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you all” Ayano smiled cutely all the boys blushed and some of the girls growled muttering. Ayano decided to to sit near the window in front of a boy with a martial arts headband on his forehead he looked excited, and next to a boy with silver hair in a short bob cut.

 

Megamo Saikou looked at the new girl called Ayano Aishi she looked like a quiet girl no one who would cause trouble. Megamo sighed and looked back at the teacher after class Megamo walked up to Ayano “hello miss Aishi I am Saikou Megamo I am the class president since you are new I was told to show you around the school” Megamo expected Ayano to look upset and say she didn’t need to be shown around but to his surprise Ayano smiled and nodded. Megamo blushed slightly and looked away and started to walk showing Ayano the school. 

 

Ayano sighed as Megamo showed her around the school he was really cold to her but it’s not like she cared she liked it quiet when the tour ended Ayano thanked Megamo and walked to the courtyard to eat her bento. She walked to the fountain and sat next to a boy with purple hair in a very low ponytail spiral she didn’t even glance at him as she ate but Ayano looked at the book he was reading it was a play script the boy noticed her looking at the script and chuckled devilishly. “Oh who is this spying on me.” Ayano looked at the boy “No I was just interested in that script.” Ayano said calmly standing up and walking away because she had finished her bento she noticed her mom had put in a poison in her bento fortunately her dad made her immune to almost all accessible poison. Ayano sighed and cleaned her bento and packed it up not noticing a lot of pairs of eyes where on her.


	2. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano has here first kiss and meets a couple of the other boys

Ayano started to walk home the heard someone shouting. Ayano turned around confused and saw the dark haired boy with the martial arts bandana on, running up to Ayano. “Hey?” the boy said panting Ayano looked at him and noticed he was wearing a martial arts robe “I’ll think about it.” Ayano said calmly the boy smiled wide he looked like an overgrown puppy “alright thank you i’m Budo Matsuda.” Ayano flashed a fake smile and Budo smiled even more. Ayano walked away from Budo humming. When suddenly she heard more shouting just as Ayano arrived at the train station Ayano sighed slightly annoyed and she turned around to see Osano running up to her he was out of breath. “Are you alright” Ayano asked acting concerned Osano looked up still panting “ y yea I’m fine.” Osano said standing up straight “I thought since we are neighbors we could ride the train together” Osano said blushing and looking away. Ayano looked down and thought about it then sighed then looked up again “sure why not.” Ayano said finally as the train came in Osano’s face brightened and the two entered the train and Osano and Ayano stood next to each other. 

Osano couldn’t concentrate on the scenery passing by he kept glancing at Ayano he couldn’t help it she was just so mysterious and beautiful the way small strands of hair fell around her face. When suddenly she looked at Osano he quickly turned his head so it didn’t looked like he was staring at her Ayano gave him a confused look but the looked back at her phone. When suddenly there was a huge jolt of the train and Ayano fell Osano quickly moved to catch her when he did he got a good look at her face and blushed even more and helped her up Osano’s heart was beating out of his chest .“s sorry.” Osano said blushing he looked at ayano and saw she was BLUSHING which made him blush even more.

Ayano didn’t understand what she was feeling it was warm and she felt a hard thumping in her chest she couldn’t make it stop Ayano was blushing bright red when she looked at Osano she saw that he was blushing as well. They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride Ayano had a hand over her heart it was still pounding it felt like this was what she was always meant to feel.When the train stopped at their stop Ayano walked in silence with Osano who was still blushing when Osano made it to his house he nodded and entered the house Ayano just stood there still dumbstruck on what just happened, but then she walked into her house and saw the face of Ryoba staring right at her.”Why hello honey how are you why are you so red don’t tell me you already found a senpai.” Ayano looked at Ryoba blushing “I uh had my first kiss” Ryoba’s eyes widened and her smile grew wider “oh that’s amazing sweetie.” Ayano sighed and nodded heading upstairs and flopping on her bed ‘is Osano really my senpai’ Ayano thought falling asleep then waking up the next day.

Kizano Sunobu was had been awake for two hours making sure he looked fabulous when he walked to school he noticed that Aishi girl he had to admit she was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as some of the other girls in the school. Kizano smirked and walked to his locker and saw when he opened it many gifts and chocolates he smiled and looked around for ayano’s gift but couldn’t find one. Kizano frowned and looked at ayano who glanced at him then walked into her class Kizano sighed and started to walk to his next class but then noticed the play sign up sheet and saw Ayano’s name on it Kizano smiled and was happy the rest of the day and at lunch Kizano decided to sit next to Ayano. “hello my dear.” Kizano said flirtily Ayano looked at him a little confused “um hello.” Ayano said continuing to eat. Kizano frowned and leaned closer to Ayano who scotted away then Kizano looked up and saw everyone glaring at the two of them. Kizano sighed and got up walking to his regular spot with many of the girls sitting with him.


End file.
